


Fall's breeze

by JotaVeiga



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotaVeiga/pseuds/JotaVeiga
Summary: In need of sometime alone, Joel comes across an intriguing stranger
Relationships: Joel/Original Female Character
Kudos: 9





	Fall's breeze

She was gathering berries when the gunshot echoed trough the woods. Immediatly crouching, she pulled the riffle from her back to peer trough the scope. 

The hill had kept most stragglers away but every once in awhile, some would venture up. She saw a man stalking after a wounded deer. A huntsman than. Maybe he would completely miss her cabin and leave her alone. 

She kept a close eye on him, noting how good of a hunter he was but careless for there was a trap just ahead and he didn't seem to notice it. 

"Fuck's sake..." She murmured, getting up a waving at him. He didn't even look up. She whistled and this time he did look at her, confused. The deer ran off, causing a despleased expression to form on his features. He threw his hands up in a "what the fuck" motion. She signed for him to stop and started making her way down.   
The man waited.  
She was fast and silent, he watched with awe as she jumped and dodged trees and branches, knowing the woods as the palm of her hand. 

"Do you want to tell me why the fuck you made me loose my dinner?" His voice was raspy, his accent thick. Her brow furrowed. She leant down, picked a rock and threw it at the trap. He saw as it desapeared on the ground and heard the echo of it hitting the bottom of a pit hidden by leafs and vegetation. 

His head tilted to the side as the grip on his weapon losened and his other hand rested on his hip cocked to the side. "Well shit..." He didn't seem to find any other word of appreciation.   
"Your welcome. Bye, nice to meet you" she said preparing to turn back.   
She heard the rustling of something near by and instinctively crouched and aimed. The man followed suit. 

The deer came into view, stumbling. She grabed the knife from her hip, slowly approaching the animal. He observed attently. She ended it quickly, wipping the knife on a rag hanging from her belt. 

"There you go, we're even" she told him and turned back to start the climb to her home.   
"I don't think so ma'am" he shuffled after her. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, you saved me from falling into a trap and you help me get the deer, doesn't seem even to me. How can I repay you?" He completly put his gun away. Silly move, she thought, but pondered for a second.   
"Well, do you have a horse?" He looked suspicious but shook his head in negation. "I don't know how far your camp his but you might not get there by sundown, so, if you want, you head back up hill with me, I help you carry the deer and in exchange you give me a nice steak." His face contorted in confusion. Steak? That's all she wants? 

He pondered as his eyes flickered between the woman, the dead animal and the sun already downing. A small nod was all he managed.   
They carried the carcass uphill to her cabin. As he saw the building he wandered how many people might be inside and if this was an ambush.

"I'm Jane by the way" she pointed her chin at a table on a side shed and they both lowered the heavy weight onto it.   
"Joel" he answered back, breathless. Jane chuckled, he was considerably older than her but she found him charming in a way. The cabin was devoid of people. Jane indicated a bucket of water to wash up.   
"How long have you been up here?" Joel inquired, getting a suspicious look in response. Jane prepared a pot with water and a mix of vegetables, lost in thought.   
"5 years." The words finnaly formed. Joel couldn't help the "damn" that escaped his lips. "And I would like to keep it that way" she added.  
"Don't worry about me, I'm just passing, I live near by, in Jackson." The pot was set on top of a stove and the fire was started, next they went outside to prepare the meat.  
"Why are you out here alone then, Joel?" Every time a question was asked, the first response was always suspition. That said a lot about humanity nowadays.  
"I needed some time to myself." That's all she got. The sound of birds chirping into hidding for the night, the rustle of the leaves in the wind and the sharp blades slashing meticulosly trough the flesh and veins and tendons, filled the evening chill air.  
"5 years is a long time for someone so young" Jane chuckled at the remark.   
"I am not that young" she pulled a hatchet and cut clean trough the bone.   
"You must have been only a child when this started" she then nodded. Joel found it endearing that she was even more quiet than him.   
"Are you from Texas? I don't mean to assume but your accent..."   
"Ya, I am a Texan boy" they both chuckled.  
"I wouldn't call you a boy, but hey, whatever float's your boat" Jane shrugged, getting a gasp out of him, she heard him murmur "I'm not that old". She opened a couple of coolers to stash the meat in and she packed them to be ready whenever he wanted to leave.  
"What about you?" Joel gestured towards the hazel eyed, brown wavy haired woman. She hummed inquisitive. "Where are you from?" She raised her eyebrows in understanding.   
"I'm a long way from home. On the other side of the ocean to be precise" Joel could see that, she had a diferent kind of beauty, something he couldn't put his finger on.   
"How'd you end up in the states than?" He observed as she stirred the veggies in the pot and heated up a skillet on the other mouth of the stove.  
"My fathers business trip" that's all she said. Jane seared the large steaks on the skillet as Joel removed his boots and holsters. Again she thought he was silly but she knew he could defend himself with his bare hands if need be. He was larger and taller then her, if he wanted, he could easily overpower her. And that both terrified and exited her. 

Joel looked around, noting the openness of the space, all in one room except the bathroom wich was outside. He could see another door but what he assumed was her bed, was on a corner of the same room they were in. Again, distrust was the first sentiment to rise, but he tried to ease his mind, this girl had been nothing but kind to him.   
"Have you been alone for 5 years?" He dared.   
"No." She dryly replied, but after a couple of minutes she decided to open up for the first person she had in awhile. "A couple of teens stayed with me in the beginning but then moved on. Found them dead in a nearby village sometime later. Then a year after that I took in an injured woman, she tried to kill me, now she's buried. I mannaged to keep hidden ever since." Joel whistled in surprise. "What about you?" Jane cleaned her hands on a towel.   
"We have a lot of people back on the town." He got up to grab a couple of plates she had taken from a cabinet and set them on the table.   
"Any family?" She retorted.   
"Ya, my brother and... My daughter." He paused for a minute, thinking about how broken the relationship between him and Ellie was. 

Jane served the food onto the plates and they dined mostly in silence. She observed him while he wasn't looking, the grey specled hair and beard untammed, the flannel covering a grey shirt looking older than him, his hands large and calloused. He caught her, his dark green eyes on hers. The pair stopped eating altogether, staring at eachother.   
Joel cleared his throat and for a second she saw a hint of crimson tinge his cheeks. But his eyes didn't stop on hers, instead she saw him studying her wavy, messy hair, her small pointy nose, her lush parted lips and down her neck, the cream of her skin, the dirty white of her shirt opened to the chest, she saw his eyes disapear further down and then he closed them and shook his head slightly. 

She felt embarassed. He said he had a daughter, probably has a wife or someone back home... Why would he want her? But again, she had been alone for so long that the thought lingered. She finished her steak not looking up again. But he enjoyed the view. 

"How old are you?" His voice sounded calm and lulling.   
"About 30 I would guess... I don't even know anymore. Doesn't really matter." He clicked his tongue. She wasn't that young after all. "And your daughter?" Jane dared, picking up the plates and cuttlery.  
"Well, she is 17 and a hell of a storm" Joel chuckled fondly. They talked about trivial things at the table, like the places they've been and raided, close encounters with infected, the weapons they prefered and so on. The moonlight slivers poured into the room, a moment passed when their eyes locked again in silence. 

"Well, Joel, if you want to rest, my bed is yours." The man looked stunned at her for a second. "I am going to set my alarms around the cabin, feel free to make yourself at home, I'll be back in a bit." He still didn't know what that meant. She did flirt a couple of times and he kept checking her out but he wasn't sure what was happening. He watched as her hips swayed away from him and all he wanted was to grab her and sit her on his lap. 

She went around the perimeter in a ritualistic fashion, setting her "alarms" and a couple of mines a little further away. She wanted him, she wanted the warmth of another body, she had been alone for so long. And so was he. After Tess he never had anyone else. 

Joel took of his flannel and sat on the edge of the mattress on the floor, waiting for her, his heartrate elevated in a good way for the first time in many many years.   
Jane sat on the porch, feeling the cool air swirling her hair around, a shiver ran down her spine. After a long introspection she went inside. The man had his forearms prepped on his knees and head lowered in thought. Jane took of her boots and then her coat. She turned around to unbutton her pants. Joel observed her now, her glutes contracting as her legs slid out of the fabric. 

He got up silently and walked to her. She felt the heat of his body pressing against her back and a loud sigh escaped her lips.   
Joel kissed her neck, his beard prickling her soft skin and she hummed, her hand went to his thigh bunching up the denim between her fingers, pulling his body to hers. He caressed her upper arms pulling her closer. Jane pressed her butt back, getting a sharp inhale from him.   
The urgency took over them.   
His hands quick to pull her underwear down her lean legs, she didn't blame him, instead bending over the table in front of her.   
His fingers dug in at her waist to control the rythm of the thrusts, only the first slow and carefull as he groaned loudly, her insides twisting at the sound, one of her hands curling around his wrist. The last one was so desperate for release that the   
table shifted forward. He layed over her covered back, his forehead pressed to her spine feeling the heart beat underneath. When both their breaths became steady and calm, Joel kissed the back of her head. 

"I'm sorry...I haven't been with anyone for a long time..." Jane raised slowly not to startle him, he came out of her with the movement, she turned to him, searching his features, her cheeks flushed.   
"We have all night..." She whispered close to his lips, the warm breath swaying his beard. 

Joel's pupils were wide with desire, staring at her lips, beautiful, plump lips. He regretted not starting there so this time he savoured them, trapping the bottom one between his, sucking, gently scraping his teeth on it, she moaned, her tongue dancing with his, both their hands pressing eachother closer.   
His clever fingers unbuttoning her shirt, her hands tugging his up. The rough of his palms laying flush against her ribs, the tips of his fingers gently brushing her spine as her nails ever so slightly scratched down the lenght of his scarred back.  
He picked her up, her legs circling his waist, clinging to this complete stranger. 

For a second she imagined him stealing all of her belongings, maybe even calling his friends and raid her home, kill her or worse... But as if sensing her distress, Joel layed her down on the mattress and pulled back from her enough to stare into her eyes. 

"If you want, I can leave..." His voice was barely a whisper of uncertainty and sadness.   
"No, please don't." Jane's hands craddled his face tenderly. He responded with a deep sigh of contentment returning to her lips, then her neck, her clavicle, her chest.  
She tasted of berries, pine and a little salty. She reminded him of a cozy fall evening sitting by a fireplace, watching a movie and eating snacks. He came back up, wanting more of her lips but she pushed him to the side, inverting the hourglass.   
Jane kissed him as sensual as anyone had ever done so, his hands on her hips, her back arched in a beautiful bow. His neck smelled of gunpowder and coffee, but the scent of his chest was of wood shavings. She kissed her way down his scarred belly, his breath hitching when she didn't stop there. 

His hand weaved on her hair. He tried to think of a time when he felt this good but the movements of her mouth and lips and tongue brought him back to the present moment, and there was absolutely no other place he'd rather be. 

"Jane..." Her name velvet and sweet on his lips when blissfulness delivered him to the most restfull sleep he had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first work posted here, kudos and comments are deeply appreciated


End file.
